Eternities: Issue 7
Previous Issue of Eternities: http://marvelcomicsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Eternities:_Issue_6 2 days later... Hunter is up in Heaven, repairing and restoring God and his throne, also helping the Angels and Archangels. Hunter: Man, we've made a lot of progress, huh? Tenshi: Yes, very much indeed. Ikari: Still, this place gives me this feeling I don't particularly enjoy. Hunter: Well you are an Archdemon. Ikari: True. Some Angels are finishing reconstruction on God's palace. God: It does feel good to be back on my throne. Thank you Hunter. My praise goes for you two as well, Dai Tenshi and Ikari. Hunter and Tenshi: Thank you my Lord. Ikari: Thank you, sir. God: I suppose you have all learned of your past, how Death and I had to split you apart. For that, I am truly sorry. Tenshi: You did what you had to my Lord. I hold no ill will towards you. Ikari: It's fine, but it did feel weird, always feeling alone, like I was part of something more. God: Hunter, you have earned the right to wield the power of the Only Nephalem. It is time you two merged together once again. IkarI and Tenshi: Yes sir. Both of them go to stand on two sigils, Ikari standing on a Demonic sigil, Tenshi on an Angelic sigil. In between them, closer to God and His throne is a sigil with aspects of both Demonic and Angelic sigils. God: Hunter, if you wish to watch, wear these.'' Hands Hunter a pair of goggles'' Hunter: Yes, my Lord.'' Puts the goggles on, with a perfectly normal field of vision'' God chants a special ritual, causing the sigils to glow as Tenshi and Ikari begin fusing back to their original form on the Nephalem sigil closer to God's Throne. The fusion succeeds, and Hunter removes the goggles just as the Only Nephalem rises up. Hunter: So, what's your name? Only Nephalem: I have never had a name to myself. I was refered to only by the title God has given me. Hunter: Then we'll give you a name. Hmm, let's see. How 'bout Ryoshi? I have a feeling that somewhere else in existence, there's something else a parallel me named "Ryoshi". So... how 'bout it? (References!!! See if you can guess it. Those who know me well probably do. Teehee.) Only Nephalem: Hmm. Ryoshi. I do quite like that name. God: Then I hereby dub thee, the Only Nephalem in this realm... Ryoshi. Ryoshi bows, as does Hunter. God: Hm. Now then. Hunter, you are in charge of keeping Ryoshi under control. Be sure he does not become rogue and rebel against Me or Luke. Hunter: Yes my Lord. God: Ryoshi, be sure you give Hunter wisdom, battle experience, and help him in his daily life. Ryoshi: Yes, my Lord. God: I just remembered, I need to speak with Ruby. I'll summon her here anyway. She knows what to do.'' Summons Ruby to Heaven, who's in her underwear'' Oops, bad timing. Ruby: My Lord!! I'm sorry to have questioned you, but why have you summoned me here?'' Tries to cover herself up'' God: Here. Have smoe clothing.'' Forms her casual clothing on her'' Ruby: Ah, much better. Thank you, my Lord. God: As for my summoning you, I realize that your Angels are only parts of one whole, isn't that right girls? Ruby's Angels manifest, Mizu noticing Ryoshi, then blushing God: I can see you, Mizu. Mizu: I'm sorry, my Lord. God: Girls, please stand on those sigils.'' Gestures to four sigils on the ground, with the Nephalem sigil still close to God's Throne'' Ruby's Angels walk to their respective sigils. God then chants a similar fusion ritual, causing the four to become one, powerful Archangel. God: So, how do you feel? Aijo? Aijo: I feel fine, my Lord. God: Excellent. Now, Ruby, guide Aijo through regular, modern human life. Aijo, I need you to make sure Ruby does not make an amoral choice. Ruby and Aijo: Yes, my Lord. God: Now, Ryoshi, I need to bond you fully to Hunter's soul. I don't need you being possessed and turned against me. Aijo, the Angels that comprise you have made a deep bond to Ruby. You two have no worries about being bonded. I wish you both a good day. Ruby: Thank you my Lord. I wish you a good day as well, my Lord. Aijo: Anata ni watashi no omo ni kansha. Have an excellent day, my Lord. They both leave through a teleportation sigil, where Aijo fuses back into Ruby's soul as Ruby teleports back to her apartment. Hunter: Shall we begin, my Lord? Ryoshi: I have a fairly decent bond with Hunter. Does this fusion to the soul create a greater bond between us. God: You are correct, Ryoshi. Now, I need Hunter to stand on that diamond. Ryoshi, please stand on the sigil from where you we reborn once again. Hunter and Ryoshi go to where they were told to go. God then chants another fusion ritual, this one causing Hunter's soul to fuse with Ryoshi's as they become one. But the process cannot fuse them completely. Instead, the two are left with a bond that can never be broken, and never corrupted. Only God can undo the binding. God: Now you two have a bond so great, nothing will break it apart. You may leave. Hunter: Thank you my Lord. Ryoshi: I thank you very much my Lord. For returning me to my original form, and for bringing to me a new partner to rid the evil of this world with. God: You are both very welcome. Please, enjoy your day. Hunter: As from you my Lord. Ryoshi: Ditto. They both leave through a similar teleportation sigil, bringing them back to the Eternal Arch, where Hunter walks through as Ryoshi fades back into Hunter's soul. In the Eternal Arch Titus enters the eternal arch, and sees Hunter there. Titus: What happened while I was gone? Luke is sitting on the sofa facing the T.V in-between Hunter and Titus Luke: Oh hey Titus. Well, we were attacked by a god that was the second most powerful being in the universe, me being the first. So we had an epic battle, combining our strengths and killed him in the most epic way possible. Ripping his f*cking heart out!! Oh and if you're wondering why the church up there is destroyed, the god guy stomped on it. We'll fix it later. It's been two days but later...